


Lore

by Blue_Hood



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Background Relationships, Developing Friendships, Dragons, Hunter Training, Hybrids, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Some Humor, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Ronny meets Bobby's friends





	Lore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Divide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391037) by [Blue_Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood). 

When Ronny woke up in his new home for the first time, he was struck by just how surreal his life had become. He was a reaper, that much of his mother’s assessment he trusted. Reapers were avenging angels, part of the reason he knew not to trust the Vampire Brotherhood was that he could sense the suffering they’d caused. The Phoenix was the most powerful being in the supernatural world, followed by dragons then reapers. There was only ever one Phoenix, the population of all other creatures varied.

Ronny left his room in a daze and was pulled into another room for his misstep. He heard laughing as muscle memory made him pin his brother to the floor, he’d be holding a blade to his throat if he had one. He looked at the other teen, the one who was laughing as he slowly got off his brother. Bobby said “Ronny, meet my best friend, John.”

“What are you?”

John smiled, “You asked the right question, a lot of kids skip that one. I’m a dragon, became one after my mother died if you were wondering about how our kind work.”

“Reaper, not sure how that happened.”

John’s smile faltered as he tried to hide his shock. Reapers were supposed to be very old and very powerful. Bobby broke the silence “How’d find this place?”

“Mom tried to throw out all the mail from you but dad and I each got a few pieces. I ran away, aiming for New York and got picked up by some werewolf underground, which made things a lot easier.”

John stood up from his bed, “Let’s go get breakfast and Bobby can introduce you to his girlfriend.”

Bobby playfully chased his roommate. Had he actually been trying to catch John, his hunter training would’ve kicked in and even the dragon wouldn’t be able to outrun him. Deciding to show off, Ronny jumped over the banister and flipped through the air, landing in a crouch in the foyer. John looked between the brothers, realizing Bobby could do that too before he bolted, now a bit more motivated to get away. The elder Drake just smiled at his brother, walking up to him and slinging an arm over his shoulder as he pointed out the various common rooms. Werewolves did indeed spend their nights outside but only when they needed to shift for a bit, thus pack houses were always huge. Some apartment buildings were pack houses in disguise, which was no big secret, although the separate housing could make some leaders extra irritable. Wolf packs preferred communal living. As they entered the kitchen, John looked up and stared at them wide-eyed. Ronny laughed “If Bobby was gonna getcha, don’t you think he would’ve done it by now.”

The logic calmed the teen dragon, “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Ronny gave his brother a weird look, “My ice powers have a secondary healing factor. Your reaper powers probably do too.”

That explained that, and gave John a new question “What are you talking about?”

Ronny turned back to him “We were trained to hunt, practically since we could walk. Then Bobby went and developed ice powers, which is somehow a disgraceful act on his part. Mom totally flipped when I developed a death touch. She said first a yeti, now a reaper!” He shrugged, “I don’t get it. I can kill with a touch, her order of hunters celebrate a kid who can kill a werewolf before age 8. But whatever, if powers get me kicked out then that’s that. I don’t even like it there anyway.” He started making his plate while John looked between the Drake brothers with a questioning look before shrugging himself and finishing putting together his breakfast. Logan watched the exchange from where he sat silently reading the paper.

Ronny followed Bobby and John outside where they sat down with a couple of girls. John introduced “Ronny, meet Rogue and Kitty.”

“What are you?” asked the reaper.

“I’m a succubus, what are you?” responded Rogue.

“Reaper.” Both girls spit out their juice and stared.

Bobby chuckled “Rogue’s my girlfriend, though she feeds off this guy named Remy who has energy powers.”

Kitty said “And I’m like a living ghost.”

Ronny gave her a nod with a smile, “Cool. I’m Bobby’s brother, our dad was raised by witches and our mom by monster hunters, which means we shouldn’t exist.”

Bobby explained “He means our parents really shouldn’t work as a couple.”

Ronny turned to him, “I guess in the grand scheme of things it’s not a big deal but I can tell there was some kind of lie in that statement. What do you know that I don’t know?”

“Dad didn’t know mom was a hunter, mom didn’t know about the witch thing until the wedding. Dad thought mom was some kind of victim, like an escaped sacrifice or something. The scars, which we don’t have anymore, are kinda the reason dad fell for mom.”

“I coulda gone my whole life without knowing that,” he turned back to the group “And yes, I realize reapers are practically immortal.”

John told him “Dragons are said to be immortal, don’t believe everything they say.”

“They say dying is part of the process to become a reaper, I know better.” Ronny muttered under his breath “Still don’t know how I got my powers.”

“Death magic?” suggested Bobby, gaining his brother’s attention “Dad has magic, mom is a killer. Makes more sense than me being a Wendigo’s ancestor.”

“I think mom was having a nervous breakdown,” said Ronny, smiling with barely contained laughter, “I don’t think she seriously believes you’re a yeti.”

“What is so funny about nervous breakdowns?” asked Kitty. “And since when are Wendigos real?”

“All hunters hate Wendigos,” said the brothers in unison.

Bobby said “And I mean, all hunters, not just supernatural ones.”

Ronny added “Wendigos are belief based, which by the way is rare.”

“Usually innocent people are turned into Wendigos at random.”

“Wendigos are impossible to kill because of the whole belief based thing.”

“The curse passes but Wendigos are like werewolves-on-steroids strong.”

“As long as the legend of the Wendigo lives, Wendigos will exist.”

“The curse passes, thank God, but the Wendigos still have to be contained.”

Joining his brother’s part of the explanation, Ronny said “It’s hit or miss if a Wendigo attack will kill you or turn you into one.”

“They’re, like, the only creatures who can actually turn people.”

“Despite what most people think, which you obviously know.”

“Did I mention the whole thing was random? A random person, randomly becomes the Wendigo and starts spreading mayhem. Like, how does anything supernatural stay hidden in myths with that happening?”

The girls were smiling while John was staring. As the brothers took a breath, Kitty asked “Aren’t you making it real by spreading the facts?”

“Possibly,” the brothers spoke in unison, again.

“Y’know what I hate? There’s a few legends that drive me nuts.” Ronny said “Vampires don’t burn in sunlight, I’m sure hunters have tried every frequency on the UV spectrum, they don’t burn. Crosses? Holy water? Some vampires were probably raised Catholic. Silver? Fun fact about that, it doesn’t work on anything. But,” he waved a finger, “At least that one keeps idiots from trying to be hunters. Anyone considering it will run through the list, trying to figure out what they need and eventually decide that monster hunting is too expensive. But seriously, sunlight? How does that-? I don’t get it.”

Speaking around a donut, Bobby said “Don’t forget the mirrors thing.”

“Oh yeah, that too.” John laughed “That one makes less sense than sunlight. Because it’s inconsistent. Either they avoid looking at a vampire directly to avoid the charm, which is actually more auditory than visual, or vampires don’t have a reflection.”

Kitty said “That still makes more sense than the permission thing.”

“That’s actually true,” said the Drake brothers. When his friends gaped at them, Bobby explained, “It doesn’t make sense, I agree but it’s true. Vampires usually just trick people into giving it.”

“Flirting can do the trick without really using the charm.” Ronny used a deep voice to demonstrate “What’s say we go back to your place and have a little fun?” He chuckled “That’s all they need, agree to that and they have permission to enter. The real misnomer there is in the idea that the permission must be explicit, that and the idea it can be revoked.”

Bobby joined him in saying “Once given, permission can never be taken.”

The older Drake said “Y’know that scene in Angel where he just walks in and the girl is like, ‘hey how’d you do that?’ and he’s like ‘you said I could come over once you got set up in your new place’ or whatever he said. Technically, if she’d given him permission to enter her place back in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, he would always have permission to enter her home. It’s not about the place so much as the person. If you give a vampire permission to enter, moving doesn’t take that away.”

“And,” Ronny added “Only that vampire can enter. A vampire cannot invite another vampire in just because the first vampire has permission. Again, all they have to do is ask the person who gave them permission ‘do you mind if my friend comes in?’ and the polite thing to do is say you don’t mind.” Bobby changed the subject “Salt is not a vampire ward and neither are pumpkins, I don’t understand those symbols of protection.”

“Once given, permission cannot be taken away.” Ronny said “The only loophole there is that a vampire cannot trespass on another’s property, permission is specific to the person. That also means if a person a vampire cares for or has claimed is taken, they can’t rescue them unless they were taken by someone who has given permission to the vampire before and has taken their captive home in some manner.”

“In some manner?” echoed Kitty.

“Home is a weirdly relative term,” explained Bobby. “If you’re never at your residence because you’re a workaholic then work becomes your home.”

“Wow.” Kitty smiled “You guys know a lot.”

Ronny asked Bobby “Remember that substitute instructor? The one who had us critique movies instead of spar?”

“Are you talking about detention?”

“No,” Ronny returned his weird look “Detention was just extra training. The sub? The nice one?”

Bobby smiled “Oh, yeah, now I remember. Yeah, this place would give him a heart attack.”

Ronny assured “In a good way.”

“Man, I haven’t thought about him in years.”

“Yeah, I’ve thought about some weird things since you left.”

“I didn’t think you’d have powers too.”

“What are the chances I wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know, what are the odds we both would?”

“We’re apples from the same tree, ain’t we?”

“Grammar.”

“G-R-A-M-M-A-R, what’s your point?”

All four friends laughed at his response before Rogue asked “So about the sub?”

Bobby rolled his eyes as Ronny took the lead “Yes, there is a school for monster hunters, I think each order has their own. Ours had this sub who kept popping up throughout the years of our intensive training. No matter what class he was supposed to be teaching, he always just made us write essays about everything the movie he showed us got wrong.”

Bobby said “He was always telling these awful jokes.”

Ronny recited one “A werewolf and a vampire walk into a bar- oh, wait- they’d kill each other and, wait a minute,” he narrowed his eyes at the end.

Bobby laughed “That was one of them. It’s like he wanted to tell the joke but couldn’t get to the punchline because,”

“Coexistence, we were taught, is impossible.” He used a deep, breathy voice to finish with “That weakness is our greatest advantage.”

Bobby was still laughing, harder after his brother mocked their teachers. When he caught his breath, he said “So Ronny was saying that the sub would faint at seeing how many species live here.”

“He would die happy. How that guy was ever a hunter, I don’t know.” Ronny smiled as Bobby fell back laughing, their friends chuckling at the mental image.

Later, Bobby walked with his brother to the Professor’s office. Being called to the headmaster’s office had put Ronny on edge. Professor Xavier assured him “You’re not in trouble, I just want to talk to you about your stay here.”

“What?”

Bobby translated “He wants to explain the ground rules and transition process, probably get you enrolled.”

“Oh, okay.” That put Ronny at ease and he sat down across the desk from the werewolf. What started as a surreal day, ending with a kind of easy acceptance that Ronny was sure any hunter-in-training would give up the cause for.


End file.
